The Real World of Naruto
by Bells-n-Akira
Summary: Alright, my dears, this is something my brother-fry wrote, and he wants to know what ya'll think. it has Itaaaaaaachiiii


The Real World of Naruto

Disclaimer:I own Ty, Donte, Cloud, and my sister owns Bella. Kishimoto-sama owns everyone else.

Warning:this story is non-massacre...I think

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun began to rise over Konoha.

**Beep beep beep**

A lanky muscular arm reached out to the extremely annoying little clock. It seemed twenty feet away, instead of the actual six inches.

"It's six o'clock in the freaking morning." A blond-headed boy muttered, sounding half-dead. "Why do I get up this early?"

He put on a black teeshirt that read, 'Your village called. Their idiot is missing.', and a pair of cargo pants that were camo colored, and black socks. His black tennis shoes sat by the door. He walked to his door and opened it, only to see another blond boy standing outside his own door across the hall.

"Morning, Naruto. I hope you slept well last night, because I'm not going to hold back in training today." Said the older of the two.

"You're always talking down to me, like I'm too young to take care of myself, Donte." Naruto pouted annoyedly.

"So what if I do? You can't do shit about it. Little boy." Donte smirked, poking Naruto's forehead. "Besides, you can't lay a finger on me, because you are too uncalm." He said off-handedly, walking into the bathroom to shave and brush his teeth.

When he finished,he peered into the mirror.

_I wonder what will happen today._

He walked downstairs into the kitchen to eat, siting at the table were two more teenaged boys both eating,"Morning Ty, Cloud." then the library to check the weather report. He sat down and pointed a remote at the book case,and part of it slid away, revealing a large TV. The screen came alive.

"Today's forecast, sunny but partly cloudy."Said the weather man, who looked as if today were a day at the beach. Donte pushed another button, and the shelf slid back into place as if nothing had happened.

"Donte! Time for training!" Naruto yelled from the door. Ty, Donte, and Cloud took his time heading for the training area of the Tatsukura estate, where Naruto was waiting impatiently. "About time you showed up! I was getting wrinkles waiting for you."He shouted.

"Impatient as always. What will happen, will. Enjoy what time you have to yourself." Donte replied boredly.

-----

Four hours later, after many small battles, Naruto fell to the ground panting.

"That's enogh for today, don't you think?" Donte asked, barely winded and bored as usual.

"I'm good with that plan." Naruto gasped, barely able to breath. He had not landed one blow, and was badly injured. The Kyuubi healed him, though. "We're good with that plan too." Said Ty. Cloud nodded. "Alright but your paying for yourselves." said Donte. "Fair enough." said Ty.

After Naruto recaught his breath, the group headed for Ichiraku, to gorge themselves on ramen.

-----

After an hour of stuffing themselves, they left, pleased with their meal. They left the shop just in time to run into Hinata, Hanabi, Itachi, and Sasuke on their way to go girls and Sasuke all blushed at the sight of the four blonds.

"What's up, uke?" Donte smirked, and Itachi gave the glare of death. "Sorry Itachi."He said,poking Itachi in the forehead with two fingers and leaving a light bruise on the pale milky skin. Itachi glared and left, and everyone giggled. Itachi had just gotten they got done laughing, they went their seperate ways with a promise to get together later.

Donte, Ty, Cloud, and Naruto got home and stopped and looked above their door, they all smirked at the inscription above the door. The inscription read 'Dattebayo'. After they got done laughing, they went inside.

"I couldn't help but notice Sasuke's blush." Donte started,waiting for Naruto to either deny or glare and try to change the subject."I know he wasn't blushing at us."Naruto turned a deep red and turned away, trying in vain to hide his the guys gave a slight smile at this."Don't won't embarrass you in front of Sasuke. Beside or behind,I'm afraid,is an entirely different matter."He said, smiled in a way that screamed evil.

"Then I guess the girls will find out how much you like them."Naruto hissed.

"You try it and you will never see the light of day."Donte replied with a smile of pure guys glared.

"Why dont you guys want the girls to know you like them?"Asked Naruto in a innocent tone.

"Because we like the girls to try to get us. Lord knows they wouldn't do half the funny crazy things they do if they knew that we liked them. Trust us. It works. Try it on Sasuke. He'll go crazy trying to get you."said Ty informaly.

"Plus if they know that we like them we have to chase them, and I for one am too lazy to put forth that much effort."said Cloud.

"Ah, got it."said Naruto pretending to be joting down the notes on his hand.

"Ha ha, smart ass." said Donte.

Donte POV

Later that night we put on our best clothes we were going to the best club in Konnoha, and they dont let just anyone in. So we got to look nice. It dont matter if you got every connection known to man if you look like shit you wont get in.

"Alright, everyone ready? Cuz it's time to go."I said

"Yea, I am ready. How bout you Cloud?"said Ty.

"I'm ready and so is Cloud."said Naruto.

We all were wearing black t's that ecsentuated our bods, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. We our blond hair laid flat except for all of our cowlicks. We got in and found our table and sat down. We got some drinks and sat and talked bout just anything that came up. We debated the wars, bout whether or not they were worth it. Like I said anything that came up. About thirty minutes after we got there we were joined by the girls and Sasuke.

"Hey guys, oh hi Ty-kun."said Hinata.

"Hey Hina-chan, whats up."asked Ty.

"Hi Cloud-kun."said Sakura with a blush.

"Oh hey whats new."said Cloud indifferently.

"Hey Donte whats up still single?"asked Mikoto Uchiha.

"Yea, why are you asking?"I asked.

"I am divorced, and looking for a boyfriend."said Mikoto.

"Alright, sit and join us we were bout to order."I said.

Everyone got what they wanted because it was on the Tatsukura tab, and well they were good for it. And they didnt care as long as it didnt cause too much trouble for the rest of the village or in some cases villages.

"So, what made you break up with Fugaku?"I asked.

"He shows to much favoritism towards Itachi and never acknowledges Sasuke."Said Mikoto aggrovatedly.

"Well I wouldn't acknowledge him either unless he earned it. And for me to consider him a man he would have to beat me in a fight where I don't hold back. So maybe I'm not the right guy for you."Stated Donte.

"I could handle that. That's fairer than my ex was."She said.

"How you figure?"

"You aren't constantly comparing him to his older brother."She replied.

"Yeah! I'd compare him to me."I said with a laugh.

Everyone laughed at the joke. when we got done with the food we went dancing. I danced with Mikoto. Ty was with Hinata. While Cloud was "to cool" to dance with Sakura.

Meanwhile,at Uchiha Manor

Rayne POV

"Oh,Bells,Tsuki,come meet my newest toy!"I called from the entrance sighed.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that."I glanced over at him.

"Wish in your left hand,spit in your right,and see which one fills up first."

"That would be unsanitary."

"Not to mention,you would be useless with wet gloves."Nakatsu added.

"When the hell did you show up?"Renji shrugged.

"I'm here for Bella."He girls ran down the stairs,followed by Fugaku walking out of the living room.

"Must you always make such a racket?"Tsuki folded her arms.

" 'Must you always be so stuffy? This is why Mother dear dumped you like yesterday's garbage.' "She said,imitating her frowned.

"Watch yourself, dimples are showing."He turned to me.

"And do you not call me 'Father'?"I shrugged.

"Because,I'm an accomplished kunoichi and med names like 'father' and 'sister' are for the weak minded or the young."Fugaku shook his head.

"You talk so tough,but you've never even done that fireball jutsu."I raised an eyebrow.

"Follow,Uchihas and friends."

We made our way to the lake.I stood in front of them.

".. Style:Fireball Jutsu."I breathed in deeply,and then exhaled a ball of fire so great the rain steamed out of the clouds and the sky became visible again.I turned."Heartburn shucksh."

Back to the bar

Donte POV

After the party we boys took their dates to our individual homes and then meet at the house.

As Mikoto and I walked up to the front door I began to slow down.

"Hey why you slowing down, you not want to be seen with me?"

"Now thats just ludicris because one your damn sexy and two do you want me to meet the family so soon?"

"Yeah I'm sure you can handle my family if you can hold up to your reputation."

"Alright."

We got to the door she pulled out her keys(yes I saw Hitch)and I was bout to kiss her when she kissed me. Damn was I suprised. We kissed for two minutes, then Rayne opened the door, yelling about something, saw us, and shut up immediately. We stopped and saw everyone gaping, even Fugaku.

"What the bloody hell are you doing to my mother?"Tsuki screeched. Rayne leaned down and whispered something in her ear that had her running to the bushes to throw up, and Bella stood in disbelief, her eye twitching a little.

"Hey,I kissed him,and it's perfectly natural for a man and a woman to- -" Fugaku started to choke,and she glared at him."Kiss,you fool, kiss." Tsuki came back, saw Fugaku, and ran back to the bush. I watched all this with mild is funny,when she's not being creepy. Rayne looked at me sharply,and pulled another Uchiha out of the shadows behind her.

"Donte-san,this is my new toy,,he's not an Uchiha. Frankly, that's just gross."Said Rayne.

"Okay, well I'll see you some other time."Said Donte completely ignoring Rayne.

"Okay, see you later."said Mikoto slightly blushing.

I went home, took a shower, and went to bed wondering why Rayne told me bout her newest house husband. But thought it irrelevent and went to sleep.

I woke up and took a shower and got dressed and prepared for the day. I went down stairs and saw the guys and got some the breakfast that Cloud made and sat down.

"Hey, morning. Hey where's Naruto?"I asked.

"Didn't come home last night."said Ty.

"Ah, so someone got some last night."said Cloud.

"So does that make Sasuke easy?"I asked.

"Or it makes Naruto easy..."said Ty.

"No, he wouldn't we taught him how to get a girl(slash) gay guy, but not how to defend himself from a person you've given the effect to. So Sasuke probably took what he wanted."I said.

"Oh well, too late now."we all said.

"He probably liked it so he got what he wanted."said Cloud.


End file.
